Hogwarts with the Fowls
by Chocolate Spirit
Summary: Aiden is friends with the two biggest idiots in all of history...which makes her an idiot herself. The Three Stooge's can pull of anything. School exams? No problem. Had a sleepover with the fellow Hufflepuffs? Here's a packet of sugar quills and it never happened. But not all problems they cause could be fixed with the flick of their wands. [ OCxMyles Fowl]
1. Chapter 1: Early Mornings and Fowl Noons

**Hi everyone! So not my first fanfiction, but my first in...2 years. Woah. i thought it would be like a year or like 7 months but okay I'm shutting up now. So i tried as much as i can to edit this (i read it three times and corrected a lot of things and re-wrote some of it. If you catch anything i didn't tell me please! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And one more note, i will be starting off with the beginning up until they get sorted into Hogwarts in their first year, then i will move on to the fifth or sixth year.  
**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry potter.**

 ** _Chapter 1: Early mornings and Fowl Noons_**

I woke up to the sound of my mother calling me from the floor below. I groaned, turned over on my stomach and put my pillow above my head. What harm would it do if I just stayed or 5 more minutes? I stooped back into my glorious sleep until I heard someone stomping up the steps.

Said person came barging into my room (without knocking. How rude) and threw the blankets off of me, my pillow soon following the same fate.

How dare he?! The last time my floor was swept was two days ago. He was going to have to wash them himself.

"Rise and shine! By the way, if you want breakfast you better go down now. There are only two waffles left." Nate said and he left.

I was going to kill him. How was I supposed to satisfy my growing appetite now? I was a growing child, after all, and I needed all the nutrients I could get!

…okay, maybe waffles are not the best source, but I still needed to satisfy my sweet tooth.

I turned over and got up slowly, propping my body up with my elbows. I looked over at the clock, waiting for my vision to focus and get used to the blinding light.

7:13 a.m.

Gaaah.

I hurriedly swung my feet over the side of my bed and slipped them into my slippers, dragging myself across my room. I reached out for the bathroom handle, but then a thought struck me…

There was no time.

I had to eat those waffles before Nate did.

Still in a dazed state, I turned towards my bedroom door and ran to it. I slid down the banister (don't judge. I'll be 17 and still be doing that), jumped off the end and ran towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table and rubbed my eyes, wiping all the traces of grogginess out.

"You better not be thinking of going out looking like _that."_

I raised my head towards the ceiling and met my dad's hazel brown eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead before sitting on the chair right beside me.

"Yes dad. I'm perfectly okay with walking outside this door looking like a hobo." I heard a snicker from behind me, and I turned to face the biggest git in the world.

"You practically always do." Nate called out and started running up the stairs. I grabbed an apple from the table and threw it at him. Bull's-eye! I silently thanked myself for my awesome basketball reflexes.

I sat back down at the table, grabbed my fork, and reached out from the two delicious waffles. I put the first on my plate, but when I reached to get the second…

THE PLATE WAS EMPTY.

…I hope murdering someone won't affect my school records.

"NATHANIEL ETHAN DAMON!" I yelled out. He ate the second waffle, he did. He was going to pay.

I heard the door to his room shut and the sound of the lock clicking as I got up to chase after him, but a hand closed around my wrist.

"It won't do you any good. The doors locked, so try to take your vengeance when you come back from school. Oh, and don't come through the front door. Climb in through your window." Then he leaned in and whispered "There are some firecrackers in the garage. They've been there forever, so put them to some use. I'll leave them behind the flowerpot 'round the back."

I smirked and mouthed 'you're the best' to my dad and was my turn to peck his cheek. He smiled back at me and got up, taking his cup of coffee with him and his morning newspaper.

Ugh. Coffee. How do people even stand it? I once took a sip from mom's cup thinking it would be sweet and warm and delicious, but it was disgusting. I mean utterly disgusting. My dad had told me that once I grew up I would love it, but I knew he was wrong. That brown liquid of doom was NEVER entering my mouth.

I looked at the clock in our kitchen and I banged my head against the table. 7:35. That left me with no time at all. I practically stuffed the waffle in my mouth and poured syrup into it, and after I swallowed took the whipped cream can and sprayed some into my mouth.

"Fw'ahht?" I asked through a mouthful of cream as my mother scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Be more lady-like" she said and turned to resume her work in washing the dishes.

I shrugged, swallowed the contents of my mouth, got up and headed back towards my bedroom. I got in and threw my tank top onto the bed, took off my shorts and headed into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and took in my appearance. I _did_ look like a hobo, but I wasn't going to admit that to Nate.

I took all my clothes off and took a 7 minute body shower, and then I got out, dried myself, wrapped a towel around my body and went into my room once again. I threw on some random top, some jeans, brushed my hair then tied into a pony tail. I ran back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, rinsed, and ran back into my room.

I was going to be late.

I grabbed some socks and pulled them onto my feet, then pushed my feet into my favorite sneakers and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I rushed down the stairs not caring to go down the banister this time and ran out the door.

"BYE MOM!" I called over my shoulder as I closed the door and ran down the driveway to the sidewalk. I looked at my wrist. 8:05.

I was officially late.

 _OoOoOoOoOoO_

Let me tell you this. Running to school from where your house is nowhere near it is not enjoyable. Trust me.

I staggered into the classroom and bent over, trying to catch my breath.

"S..S-sorry Miss A-Andersons." I managed to breathe out as I slowly made my way to my table. I plumped myself on the only seat left empty in the classroom and dropped my backpack near my chair.

"You're nearly ten minute late, Aidan. I dread to see how late you'll be in later years." She said with a disgusted look and turned to resume her explanation.

 _Sheesh. Why does everyone give me that look?_

"Lucky for you I won't be here" I muttered under my breath. I don't understand why they bother to even explain anything on the last day of school. As if we're even going to remember what she's saying now.

…okay maybe I will just because I'm saying this now, but I will try as hard as I can to forget.

I stretched my legs out and slumped down in my seat only to get a harsh kick on the base of my feet. I silently thanked the creator of sneakers and his cushioned soles.

"What?" I hissed at the blond in front of my.

"Move your feet." Beckett Fowl hissed back. I decided to ignore him because this was a free country and I had my feet there first, but my feet met another harsh kick.

 _Fine_. If that's how he wanted to play, then I was going to tell Angeline Fowl that he stuffs those sugar cookies from Costco in a hidden compartment in his drawer right beside his bed.

I retreated my feet and set them to rest at the back of my chair.

I was rewarded with another kick from behind and I cursed the day the Fowl twins were born. I decided not to put up a fight and just relax and put my feet _sideways_ on the metal of my desk.

Sorry desk. I hope I'm not bothering you. And if I am, suck it up.

The session seemed to take on forever, and Miss Andersons' words seemed to be flying around my head with no absolute meaning. A bird on the windowsill caught my attention, and I couldn't help but wondering…

Was it female or male?

What type of bird was it?

Did it have children?

Why was it staring at me in that murderous way?

What if it was a mechanical and had a camera through its eye?

I started at the bird. It didn't move.

And that is how I, ladies and gentlemen, ended up staring at a bird for 25 minutes.

A sudden ring woke me up from my trance and I looked away to find most of the class heading towards the classroom door. Sheesh, is the lesson done already? I grabbed my backpack and ran towards the door, bumping into a most annoying Fowl blond.

"Oops. Sorry!" I said as I hurried off to my next lesson. Yes. As much as I hate running I like to stay energetic.

The day trudged on until my favorite lesson on the day came up: 'How much can you eat before Mathematics?' .I sat at my usual table at the far end of the cafeteria where the twins of doom joined me.

"Who broke first, you or the brambling?" asked the raven haired twin.

"What?" I asked him. Did he just say I was babbling? Excuse me?

"The bird." Myles answered.

"Oh. That. Well I don't know since the bell rang pretty loud and it should have shocked me and the bird, so it would have flow away about the same time I turned away, so it's a tie." I said, opening my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and taking a hearty bite out of the meal.

"I can't believe today's the last day! I can finally catch up on sports" Beckett said as he helped himself to some mac-and-cheese. I looked back at my sandwich and I felt a twinge of longing towards Beckett's meal.

Stop looking at me like that, sandwich.

I turned my attention back to the twins. "At least now I can have marathon without having to stop a movie in the middle because of my bedtime!" I said and shoved the last remaining of my sandwich into my mouth. I wish I had a second.

We sat in silence as we all ate our lunch, watching other 5th and 6th graders eating their lunch.

"…What did you say back in class?" said Myles in a low voice. I tried to remember the little words I spoke in the first lesson we shared, but as my brain loves to do to me, it remembers all I want to forget and forgets all I want to remember.

"Do the honors of refreshing my brain, oh wise Fowl" I said as I tried to hide the crumbs of my sandwich on the table by slowly blowing them away.

"When Miss Andersons told you how unpunctual you are-"

"Thank you."

"-You're Welcome. You said…that you weren't going to be here next year…" he said without looking at me in the eye.

I felt a pang of guilt as the realization also dawned on Beckett. As much of annoying prats they were, they were my best friends. I didn't want to leave them behind, but I had no choice.

I was practically the only friend Myles and Beckett had. Okay, maybe Beckett had a few fellow sport friends(one), most of the people wo tried to befriend them were after their family's wealth (okay more like their parents told them to befriend them once they heard there were Fowls in their children's class).

Lucky for me, my parent's hadn't even told me who the Fowls were. I was just examining the wonders of my locker, (closing and opening it. Yes. It was very interesting then ' _of my god my own locker!_ ), when I accidentally hit Beckett in the face. Oops.

Then he got sent to the nurse and his mother came and blah blah blah…BAM. BFF's were created.

Nice heart-touching story, right?

I felt so sorry. If I could take them with me, I would. I'm going to miss them so much. In fact, when I first got my letter, I was thrilled, but then it dawned on me too…

What if an oddball like me never makes any friends? Who am I going to be with my whole stay? And that night, I cried. I cried until my eyes were dry and I fell asleep. I knew I was going to meet them again, but being apart from them most of the year…I just couldn't bear it.

I couldn't look at the twins in the eye. I fidgeted with my hands and tried to come up with the right words to say, but the harder I thought about it, the more depressing and harsh the sentence seemed.

"Look…I just…I just was looking for the right time. And to be honest, I totally forgot about it. I wanted to forget about it to make this year the best I ever had with you two." I said, still looking down at my sweaty fingers.

"Aidan…how…how could you not remember something like this? And…and you mean there is no chance of you coming back here?" I can hear the pleading sound in his voice, which only made this day even more depressing.

"Look…I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I need to go." Their looks were killing me. they just seemed so hurt and…

I couldn't help it anymore. I'm not the crying type, but what if things change and I never see them again? What if-

I felt two warm arms around my shoulder from each my left and right. I wiped my tears away as I heard Beckett say something about going over to their house. I didn't care where it was to, honestly, as long as I got to have extra hours with them.

Their butler (well, technically their brother's retired Butler, but he still doesn't mind chauffeuring them around when the Fowls ask) took us to the family manor. During the ride to their manor, we managed to lift each other's spirits up, and I managed to get my watery eyes look like they weren't crying (thank you face).

We drove up the long driveway and waited for Butler to open the door. We all climbed out and headed for the manor. Beckett said something about chocolate and a blender and confetti, but it didn't really go through me. I laughed nonetheless. As we reached the door, we didn't have time to speak before Angeline Fowl opened the door and engulfed her children in warm hugs.

"And how was your day at school, dears?" she said pecking each on the cheek. They both thought it was 'unmanly' as they referred to it years ago, but I thought it was rather nice.

I wish my mom would do the same for me.

"And how are you, Aidan?" she said. She hugged me and pecked me on the cheek too. Angeline Fowl was so considerate; no doubt she could read minds. The second time I visited their house and she greeted her sons in the same way, I guess she saw the signs of longing and jealousy on my face, so she did the same for me too. And ever since she has treated me like her own daughter.

"Fine, Mrs. Fowl. It's actually a relief to have all this weight off my shoulders." I smiled to her and she let me in.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon! Better be all washed up! Now excuse me…" she said as she left to who knew what part of the big mansion.

The Fowl twins were waiting for me at the top of the stairs, so climbed the steps after them. We went on silently towards their room until we made it to Myles room. (we usually went into his room because every time we went into Beckett's I insisted on cleaning it up for him. No, I am not a clean freak.)

As we entered, we were met with an ear splitting screech. Myles and I covered our ears and we were blinded by a shower of colorful stings.

Myles and I turned to glare at the silent Beckett.

"…that was supposed to sing 'Happy Birthday'…" he said, glaring at the device that was supposed to be located at the right of the door on the opposite wall.

"Beckett…our birthday isn't for 9 days." He said, shaking off the confetti.

"Oh…" he said, taking out his phone and looking at the date. " I was wondering why you weren't at least wishing us a happy birthday…" he said to me.

I was actually glad that this happened. I'm not good with remembering birthdays, and so if this incident hadn't took place, I wouldn't have remembered.

Myles sighed, making sure he got most of the glitter off his clothes and hair. I just shook them off like a wet dog.

"What? It's the fastest way." I said as I caught a ribbon stuck to a tangle in my hair. "so now what?"

But I knew what was going to come. If Myles room was going to have to be cleaned…then we had to go to _Beckett's room._

Gaaah.

We entered the chamber of horror, and I instantly started picking up the discarded clothes and putting them in a corner. I can't really stand a messy room, but I trained myself to accept messy piles, that way I don't get distracted.

Beckett groaned and went on about how I shouldn't do it for him, but too late.

In less than 3 minutes I had gathered the laundry and put it in one pile and in another 2 minutes shoved everything under his bed.

"There. Now it looks clean" I said, and dropped myself onto the couch in the corner. "So what're we gonna do?" I asked them.

"First of all, you're going to move your British butt off of my spot." Beckett said as he pushed me to the middle and sat on the edge. But before I could move the other side of the couch Myles sat there.

By the way, yes. I was British. At first we actually did live in Brittan, but my mom wanted to move back home to Ireland and my dad agreed for some reason. I silently thanked dad for that, because I would have never met these two idiots.

"Aw come on! Where am I going to rest my precious elbows?" They did this to me every single time. I kind of hated it, but part of me loved it.

"Nowhere. Now, what are we playing?" Myles asked turning to Beckett.

"Mario Kart." I said in a firm voice.

"Oi! We always play that!" Beckett protested.

"Mario Kart." I said again, turning the Wii on and entering the Mario Kart disc. (most guys would have X-boxes, but Beckett likes his Wii for some reason. Not that I'm protesting!)

So we ended up playing Mario kart. People would assume that Beckett would win, but Myles always did. (He was a secret gamer geek)

We played several games after that until we heard the soft knock on the door indicting the presence of Angeline Fowl. She opened the door and entered the room (I swear she could be a Disney princess with that graceful was she moves around)

"Dinner's ready! Did you wash up?" she asked looking down at our hands.

"Uh…I was about to, you see, but you came in…?" I said innocently. She pointed at the bathroom and we all went to wash our hands.

"So…" Beckett started.

"To which school are you going to?" completed Myles calmly. I stopped midway through scrubbing my hands clean. _I wish I could tell you. I really do._

"I don't know, really. My parents don't want to tell me between which schools they're deciding so I don't get disappointed if they had the choice between one near and one that we have to move close to and pick the one farthest." I blurted out. I wasn't completely sure that it made sense, but I went with it.

"Oh…" Beckett said as if in a haze, and I dried off quickly and exited the bathroom.

"Come on, Mrs. Fowl will not be happy if we're late and she has to get us once more" and with that I opened the door and left.

Down the hallway I went praying I wouldn't get lost in this Manor (it wasn't small enough to be a manor it was more like a castle) and just as I was about to turn a corner I thought I saw something move in the corner of my eye.

I know it was the stupidest thing to come up in my mind, but all I could think of that moment was the episode 'Listen' of _Doctor Who_. All I wanted to do was to turn and run in the opposite direction, but my curiosity got the better of me. I recognized this part of the manor-thank god- and identified it as the one leading to Artemis Fowl II's room. I shouldn't be down this part of the house, but I _had_ to find out what I saw.

I saw it just close to the painting of Angeline and her husband on the wall, so I approached it carefully. I reached out my hand to the corner in which I saw movement, hoping that my arm wouldn't be eaten by thin air by _vashta nerada_ , and was just about to grab at it when I heard footsteps from behind me.

"What're you doing?" asked Myles.

"I just…thought I saw something move…" I said, still staring at the corner.

"Aidan…you're hopeless." Beckett said walking away from me.

"Demented" Myles agreed, but he was still staring at the spot I was. I decided to let it go, just this once, because if I didn't feed my tummy it would turn into a growling beast. I turned away.

 _OoOoOoOoOoO_

I had absolutely no idea what was on the table, but it smelled good. I sat down in the second chair on the right side of the table, my usual seat, while Beckett took the one opposite to me but a seat down and Myles sat down beside him.

Unfortunately, Artemis II was on my side and there was only a seat between us. Okay, I didn't despise him, but he _was_ scary. When we're not looking he has that cold look, dark look and he's just…weird ok? He just is. He gives off a bad vibe.

We began to eat through several platters and choices of who knows what kind of foreign dishes (but I remember clearly that it was DELICIOUS)

We elegantly dug through the food (well, _they did._ I tried and took mom's advice on how to be more lady-like when eating and ate as mannered as I could) and we were just finishing off when I heard a hoot from the nearby window.

My head whipped around as I spotted a nice tawny owl with something tied to the end of the leg. All the color drained from my face as Angeline let out a tiny yelp and Mr. Fowl made his way to shoo the owl away.

If he notices the letters…

I jumped up and raced toward the owl, put my body in front of it and tugged the letters away from the owl's leg. It screeched in protest as I shoved them into my pocket, and just as it made its way to my hair, Mr. Fowl shoved it out the window and shut it. The owl kept on pecking at the glass as Mr. Fowl examined it closely.

"Strange…" he said and turned away from the owl to sit back down at his seat. I turned around to face the remaining people in the room, everyone looking surprised and Angeline rather pale. I straitened up and tried as much as I could to neaten my now messy hair.

"Uh…sorry…" I said and made my way to sit back at the table, but as I was sitting down, the contents of my pocket spilled out on the floor and soared under Artemis's seat. Curse these jeans I bought from the boys section. I made a grab for them but Artemis got them quicker.

Gaaah.

"Here you go" he said reaching out to hand it to me, but his eyes slipped down to the letter just for a second before lingering on it.

"What-"he started before I snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Thank you!" I said and was going to stuff the letter back into my pocket when I suddenly realized the name it was addressed to.

 _-Mr. M. Fowl_

 _Third floor to the left_

 _Dublin_

 _Ireland_

 _Tara_

 _-Mr. B. Fowl_

 _Third floor to the left_

 _Dublin_

 _Ireland_

 _Tara_

As I read the front of both letters, I couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. _No way!_ I looked back up at the twins, got up, and walked around the table.

"I believe these are for you guys" I said, as I handed the letter to the blond and the raven haired boy. I restrained myself from jumping up and down while clapping like a seal.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letters and Introductions

**I HONESTLY FORGOT I HAD WRITTEN THIS (ok I knew I wrote it but I forgot I uploaded it I'm so sorry) ( that is it anyone is reading it hehehahaha ok shutting up now). So I finally remembered and I'm actually excited to continue. I'll try to update weekly, but you know, sometimes exams come p and stuff :(.**

 **Thank for the review and the follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.**

 ** _Chapter 2: Letters and Introductions_**

Myles and Beckett both looked at me curiously, but took the letters nonetheless.

"Mr. M. Fowl…third floor to the left…what?" Myles looked at me once more, you know, the w _hat-the-hell-this-better-not-be-another-joke_ look. But I just gestured for him to open the envelope.

 _This is so exciting! I don't have to leave them after all! Gah I'm so happy! I can't wait till we go!_

And my mind raced on thinking about what would happen and how this changed everything when I caught myself staring at Angeline Fowl, and she was staring right back. I shook myself out of my daydream and I looked away, but she kept staring.

Her face was pale, and she was very quiet. Mr. Fowl was busy discussing something serious with Artemis, but it looked more like his mind wasn't with his father and rather with the pale look on his mother's face.

"Mother are you alright?" he asked her.

"And the prices were just outrageous!" Mr. Fowl continued to talk not caring whether or not Artemis was following up with him. It seemed as if he had yet to catch the ghastly look on his wife's face.

"School of witchcraft and wizardry… Aiden? Is this the best you can do?" Beckett said and put his letter on the left side of his table with an snickered. "I would've thought of a hundred different pranks to pull on us. If this is some sort of a good-bye prank then it's completely lame."

"No! No, you don't get it! It's-" but I was interrupted by Mr. Fowl.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked as he finally took notice of Angeline. The look of surprise on her face made her look like she took a pie to the face.

"It's all true…I didn't expect…not from you…" she leaned back in her chair and frowned.

"Mother…you're not making any sense. What's true? What didn't you expect?" Artemis prodded on. There was a moment of long silence in which we all just stood awkwardly waiting for Angeline's answer.

After a few minutes of waiting, she pointedly looked at me.

"Will you excuse us a bit?"

 _Wait, what?_ She wasn't even making sense to me!

"Wait, no. Someone will be here to-"

"Please Aiden. This is important family matter we have to discuss"

She was still glaring at me with that stare, and I don't know how I knew…but I did.

"Are… do you know? Are you a witch?" I blurted out. If she were, then that would've explain why no one appeared to explain things to them.

"Excuse me?" said everyone except Angeline at once.

I should have thought before I spoke, because without any explanation I would be insulting her. Mr. Fowl was about to say something, and by the looks of it (he was probably to scold me), but Angeline jumped in.

"A squib actually." And I cracked a smile. So it _did_ run in the family. Everyone else looked back and forth between the both of us with looks of confusion plastered on their faces.

"Read it out loud." She ordered them. The twins looked at each other, still confused.

"You…you don't mean the letter?" Beckett said.

"It's a prank! Just a bunch of gibberish Aiden put together. Surely-"

"Not gibberish! It's-" I interrupted Myles, but Angeline then interrupted me.

"Myles. Just read it." His mother told him in that motherly tone…that _do-it-or-so-help-me-i-will-make-you-mow-the-lawn-and-i-mean-around-the-entire-manor_ tone.

 _Go on!_ I urged him in my mind. _Read it already!_

"…okay." He said calmly surrendering to his mother as he re-opened the folded paper. " _Dear Mr. Fowl. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Terms will begin on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than June 26…"_ he said it in this all awkward tone, like he didn't really know why he was reading it.

"So, what do you say?" I sang out as I swung my legs back and forth. Again, I resisted the urge to dance around in excitement.

"I say this is all rubbish." Mr. Fowl was red in the face now. Either he was angry or he was holding a fart in, but I guessed it was his anger. "This is not a joke Aiden and neither was addressing my wife as 'a w _itch'._ Now I will kindly ask you to leave this house." He stood up as if to increase the intensity of his command.

I got up and looked around, seeing if anyone would stop him, but everyone just exchanged look.

"Sit down, Aiden." Angeline Fowl said. I slowly sat down, and after a beat Mr. Fowl sat down too.

And then she launched into explanation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I had the feeling that they did not believe any word their mother was saying. Beckett's mouth was open as if someone had just told him he was a baboon in human skin (which is not entirely a lie).

"And so, this year you won't be going to an ordinary school. For the remaining years, you will be going to  
Hogwarts." She smiled at her two sons, but they just gaped back.

"How…how do you expect us to believe this?" Artemis said. He looked around at the other occupants of the room to see if any agreed with him, but no one moved.

"It is real. All of this is real. If there were a way I could prove it to you, but unfortunately the only way I can is to take you to Diagon Alley." She said calmly, and a longing look stretched upon her face.

"Wait!" I suddenly got up and the chair I was sitting on made a screeching noise against the floor. "S-sorry…but I have something to prove it!" I said, and I was about to leave the room when I remembered…. _manners,_ I chided to myself. "Please excuse me" I said before I left the room.

As I was leaving the room I saw Artemis whispering something in a low voice to himself, resting his chin on his hand, but I wasn't bothered. As soon as I left the room, I bolted for the stairs, praying for the five-hundredth time during my visit here I wouldn't get lost. I climbed up two more stairways until I made it to the third floor.

I took a left and went to the end of the hall. I went into Myles' room where I first let my schoolbag drop, keeping in mind that through all the time I've been to the Fowl manor, I have never been in either of the twin's rooms alone. I grabbed my bag from the side of the door and tried to ignore the nagging voice in my head that was telling me to look around for anything to use as blackmail. I was tempted to look in his nightstand, where he always kept some mysterious stuff, but I decided now was not the time. (I had once seen him pull out some movies out of there, and I _knew_ that there was something in there he was hiding. I bet it was some cartoon or something.

I put a mental note in my head that if I ever got any other chance to do so I should. As I swung the backpack over my shoulder, it collided with the bookshelf above me. I looked up to see if I'd caused any damage, but there was none.

I left the room and reached to close the door behind me when I stepped on something.

" _HISTORY SHALL REMEMBER YOUR NAME, PROFESSOR MYLES!"_ a voice that scared the heck out of me. I jumped a foot in the air and turned around, but there was no one there. I went to close the door, but something caught my sight on the floor.

I was a stuffed monkey. It was wearing a lab coat, and it was probably the one that had just spoke. I remembered this monkey. It was always on Myles' shelf, and when I asked about it Myles always told me he just kept it for old memories. It wasn't something I could use for blackmail pretty much, but I would probably find a way to do so. I made my way to the dining room.

"mental-" some one way saying, but I came into the room and didn't really care what they were saying about me or who said it. I had the proof and they would have to believe me.

I sat back down on my seat and I started rummaging in my schoolbag. _Where is it? I'm sure I put it here last night._ And then my hand touched something smooth at the very bottom of my. I grabbed the piece of wood and wiggled it out from the bag. I put the wand on the table, and let my schoolbag drop to the ground.

"Take it." I gestured for Myles to pick the wand up.

"What's that going to prove?" he said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. We were going to get nowhere if this kept going on. It seemed that he had got my message, took a look at his twin and reached for the wand. He brought it up to his face to examine it, and I told him to give it a wave. He just swished it around a bit and it instantly turned into a rubber chicken.

I wanted to let out a laugh because the look on Myles face as he threw it out of his hands was priceless, but I didn't. I just smiled and folded my hands together.

"I told you. It's a fake wand. I know it's not a very good example, but it's the only thing I have at the moment. My dad gave me his as a _'_ congratulations, you're a witch!' gift. I would've gotten my own but my mother refused to go and buy the supplies from Diagon Alley until summer."

"It really is real…" Beckett said as he got up to pick the chicken up from the floor, which turned back into a fake wand in his hand.

"Not a surprise. Although I never thought hu-"Artemis started, but he stopped himself. All the Fowls looked at him pointedly, as if sharing the same thought. ' _Don't say that now'_ they all seemed to be saying silently.

I ignored their shared secret and I finally couldn't help myself.

"I can't believe you're going too! I thought that I had to leave you two to this muggle dungeon! I'm just so glad you guys are coming too! I wonder what house we'll be sorted into…I bet I'll be Hufflepuff! I know it's not a common thought, but in truth Hufflepuffs are great! I bet you would be a Ravenclaw Myles! Wait, no, you'd definitely be a Slytherin.

"And Beckett…it's hard to sort him. Maybe Gryffindor? I don't know. But it doesn't matter if we're in different houses at least you're coming too! So when are you going to buy your books? If you go you should visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! My dad said it's got amazing stuff! He said the puking pastille was-"I stopped myself before I could go overboard. They probably didn't understand any word I was saying. That thought was confirmed when I look around and saw everyone gaping at me.

"Sorry." I instantly said, but I couldn't wipe that stupid grin off my face. I was smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. I rubbed them to sooth the pain but it was no use, since I just kept smiling afterward.

"So we're going to go to a school where an old woman is going to teach us magic tricks?" Myles said as he raised an eyebrow. If I weren't so far seated from him I would have kicked him in the shins or nudged his arm so hard I would've given him a bruise.

"Yes," I confirmed. "And potions and many other subjects. You just have to wait and see. As my father told me, it's amazing! Just believe me, once we get to Hogwarts your jaws are going to drop to the floor!"

While we were chatting around, the three older Fowls were discussing something in hushed voices. I don't know how long we sat down as I answered Myles and Beckett's questions, but as I kept on explaining to them, their eyes lit up more and more, and by the time we were ready to leave the table I was convinced that they finally believed me and didn't think I was some loony crack pot.

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night my dad picked me up, and at the door I tackled his and told him about the news. He greeted the Fowls and they stayed for about 10 minutes on the front doorsteps talking about it. I just bounced up and down with the tip of my feet while talking to the twins. Our parents arranged dates to go to Diagon Alley, since we were in possession of a _Floo Network._ So the plan was to meet at our place and leave from there.

I waved good-bye to the twins and the Fowls, and my dad and I got into the car. As I put on my seatbelt in the back seat I just went on and on and blabbered about everything and how Hogwarts was now going to be perfect. My dad just laughed and gave me comments and glances from the rear mirror. I didn't stop talking for one second until we reached home. When I came home, my mother opened the door and she let us in.

 _Wait. I forgot about Nate._

But it was getting late, so I decided to leave it to some other time. I wouldn't forget about it. He was going to pay, and as a bonus this gives me time to think of a master plan.

I went to sleep and snuggled up into my blanket, forgetting that Nate had thrown it on the floor leaving unfriendly dust bunnies all over it. My mind was rushing all over the place, and although I had my eyes shut I couldn't fall asleep.

These were going to be some exciting years.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Nate! You're taking forever!" I yelled out as I kicked his door. It wasn't like he had to get all dressed up and look fancy. The door swung open and he came out, dressed in a hoodie and jeans. I guess this kind of clothing runs in the family, because I was wearing the exact same thing, but with capris and some trainers.

"Come on, we've been waiting for you!" I said as I dragged him down the stairs and out the door. Outside, the Fowls were parked in our driveway with their fancy car. Their car was totally putting ours to shame, but we weren't going to buy a car just to impress the Fowls (my dad's not that type, but I'd doubt it if my mother weren't).

The Fowls came into our house, and their clothes seemed way too out of place in a normal house like ours. My dad had advised them to come in less muggle-like clothing, but I guess they were more than glad to attract attention since most of them were wearing suits. They were going to look _so_ out of place in Diagon Alley, and Angeline knew it. My mom was just standing by the fireplace awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She wasn't coming along, since she refused to when we offered. I guess all this "magic is evil and cruel" business was getting to her head.

I got my letter a few days before my birthday. My mother, like the Fowls, thought it was a prank they were pulling on me, but my dad showed her otherwise. As soon as he'd produced a batch of flowers from his wand and offered them to my mother, she turned her heel and she ran up to her room.

She wouldn't let anyone in except Nate, who tried to convince her it wasn't that bad, but she refused. Dad slept on the couch for three nights before she finally let him in to have a talk. While his bed was the couch, I would always go to him and find other ways to cheer him up. I'd take our library card and borrow movies to marathon together, and that always made him feel better I guess. Not watching, but me at least trying to help.

It was sad that Nate didn't turn out to be like me. At first he was jealous that I got to go, but then he just adapted to it. I guess he just accepted the fact that I'm awesome and he isn't.

I walked over to the twins instantly after greeting the older Fowls. "Aren't you excited? I've never been to Diagon Alley either!" my eleven-year old self bounced with excitement.

"Are we really going to get there through a fireplace?" Myles asked.

"Trust me." I said and smiled at them both.

"Will this get mess up our clothes?" Angeline frowned.

"Not unless you say the words wrong." My dad cracked a smile, expecting the Fowl to do the same. They're faces remained straight and unaffected. He went over and picked up a flowerpot on the mantelpiece.

"Can I go first?!" I beamed at my dad. I wanted to be the first one to go through; I'm not sure why.

"Okay sweetie." I brought my hand over the flowerpot and he told me to take a handful of the greenish powder.

"Now, go and stand in the fireplace. Then, say the words 'Diagon Alley' loud and clear. If you say it the wrong way you might end up somewhere else… And possibly disassembled…." Looking back, I'd like to thank my dad for scaring me for life. After he said the word "disassembled" I was just repeating in my head, over and over again: "NEVER MIND CAN I GO HOME NOW HELP ME MYLES BECKET HELP ME MAYDAY."

"…Then drop the Floo powder on the ground" he continued. I sucked up my cowardice, nodded in understanding, and stood in the fireplace. I took a deep breath and let the word flow through my mouth. I dropped the floor powder and was a bit mortified to see that green flames were engulfing me in every direction. I closed my eyes, and I could feel myself being pulled somewhere else. My stomach was not too happy about it.

I landed on my feet. I didn't know if we were still in our house, but there was only one way to find out. My body stiff, I opened my eyes.

I gaped out my surroundings. The place I was in was filled with owls, cats, rats, rabbits and all sorts of animals. There were even moving things I didn't recognize. I stepped out of the fireplace just in time, because as soon as I did, Artemis Fowl came through. At first he was on his feet, but as the fire died down, he tripped and fell. He cursed (I didn't really get it, but it wasn't the swear word I knew) and got up.

"You better move before someone collapses on you." I advised him. He got up without a word (quiet, that one. I wonder why…) and looked around. He had a bit of soot on his knees, but I guess he was as interested in some of the creatures as I was. The saleswomen was eyeing us, looking from me to Artemis, who was very interested in this giant turtle that was encrusted with jewels and in the rat in the cage next to it, which was using a toothpick the get some food out of a bowl a few spaces away from his cage.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of crackling fire as Beckett joined us.

He got up and looked around. It was filled with animals, and all the walls were lined up with cages of who knows what.

"Mom's trying to convince Dad to use the powder…thing…" he said as he examined a blob of pink puff in a cage.

Myles came next and it wasn't a surprise to see him dash to the cages and look over the new animals. I noticed the place reeked of animal waste, but no one gave a care except, of course, Artemis who was covering his nose with a silk handkerchief.

Next was Angeline, then Mr. Fowl. He was a bit angry that his clothes had got smeared with a bit of soot (I could almost hear him thinking: " _THIS IS ARMANI!"),_ but when my dad and Nate came in through the fireplace, dad took out his wand and waved it around, and bits of soot came flying off all of , like the rest of us, just gaped at his surroundings.

Mr. Fowl got less tense after that, and we all walked out of the shop. I looked up to see the name of the shop, and it was 'Magical Menagerie'. I wondered if this was the place I got to get an animal. I still hadn't decided if I was going to choose an owl or a cat, but part of me hoped it wasn't from this placed that reeked of cat piss.

"First off would be Gringotts. You must exchange your muggle money for wizard's'" my dad said as we walked down a crowded street. I saw shops pass by and I couldn't wait to get into them.

I walked beside my dad, since the Fowl twins were too busy gaping around for me to talk to them, and Nate stayed close behind. My dad started to walk Mr. and Mrs. Fowl through magical currency and it's relation to muggle money.

"I don't think you have to actually open a vault. Maybe just exchange the money." He said thoughtfully and looked around for the tall white building in front of us. It wasn't hard to miss, since its bright white coat contrasted from the black buildings surrounding it. And while the rest of the buildings looks like they were going to collapse, Gringotts columns looked tall, sturdy, and proud.

We stepped up the long stairs into the grand doorway. "Here?" I hear Artemis say. Yes, it was hard to believe that such a small building could hold all the valuables of a hundred thousand wizards across great Brittan, but when we stepped in we took that thought back. The hall extended deep into the building, with great crystal chandeliers hanging about 4 meters apart. In the floor, you could clearly see your reflection as if looking through a mirror; it looked like we were standing on water, our reflections rippling on the marble floor. On the walls, red curtains draped over paintings of old, abnormal people. These people had long, pointed noses, tiny eyes with puffed eyelids and they looked very much like the old men sitting on the high counters.

Angeline looked like she was trying to keep her composure from revealing the disgusting sneer she had hiding behind her face.

"Goblins?" said Artemis.

 _What?_

I looked around, and the old men that I thought to be people didn't look so at all. Now, when I looked closer, I could definitely distinguish the difference between being human and goblin. They had skin like leather, an odd grayish color I wondered why I hadn't seen before.

I looked round and sought conversation, but everyone was quiet and admiring. To be honest, I was an attention seeker and probably still am, so started up a conversation.

"Oi, Myles. I bet you'd look like one of those goblins when you get older."

Myles rolled his eyes. Still not enough attention.

"You'd look like that but worse. You'd look like those old potato bags but like someone just threw it from the empire state building, ran it over with a car and gave it to a dog to use as a chew toy."

This time, all I got was a light laugh from each twin. I still needed approximately another joke or two to get them cracking.

We finally made it to the end of the hall, where one goblin, wearing some century-old glasses, looked at my father.

"Good morning. We'd like to open a new vault under the name 'Fowl, Artemis II'. No currency in galleons, just muggle money to be converted."

While the grownups did the grownup things, I was aiming to go for another joke, but Beckett got me to it.

"Don't compare him to a potato sack, Aiden. The potato's whole colony would be offended." I cracked up real good on that one, but when the goblin stepped down from the counter to reveal his height (he was just above the knees in a few inches), I took the opportunity to bomb the grand finale.

"One's things for sure, Myles: the potatoes are taller than you." Now at the age of eleven, I felt like I just made the joke of the century, looking back I'd like to slap myself 20 times across the face for my lameness. (I'm still lame. Don't worry.)

"Aiden, that wasn't even funny." Nate said with an honest frown. Thank you, dear brother, for letting down your poor little sister.

We were instructed by Angeline to stay where we were with my dad, as she and the rest of the Fowls headed into a dark passageway. Myles craned his in order to get a glimpse of the passageway, but the door soon closed behind them.

"…did that door just close by itself? Is it automatic?" asked Myles, and Nate wandered off to admire the structure of the building.

"We're in the wizarding world, Myles, not the 21st century" replied my dad. "If there's one thing wizards are excellent at, it's living in the stone ages."

"You mean there is absolutely no technology?"

"Not a single thing. As you can see, they still use ink and quills." He pointed to one of the goblins at the high desk. "But I don't think it's going to be a problem if you just take pencils and pens, McGonagall wouldn't mind."

"Who?" Now I was curious.

"She's Hogwart's headmistress. She was head deputy before Dumbledore…oh well. Let's not bring old memories back. She's very kind and she's really the best of them all, but don't get on her bad side. She's very strict when it comes to obeying the rules." This didn't give us much assurance, and it rather gave us an image of a fat, stout old lady who bakes cookies but becomes a horrid monster when you insult her baking.

We waited for about 15 minutes before the Fowls appeared through the door they had gone through, carrying a sack of galleons. Mr. Fowl held up the small pouch as if it was full of dirty diapers, and then Angeline took it from him.

"Well," she said in a cheery voice, "I think it's about time we've explored Diagon Alley."

 **Another note: Again, I accept criticism. If you find anything that needs to be changed please pm me. Plus, I'd like to know if this is a good chapter length. Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Dawn, thank you for the review! And thank you** **Arurim for the follow! Tbh, you're the reason why this fanfiction has been revived! Thank you so much! And sorry, i was supposed to upload this yesterday but...i forgot...T-T forgive me**

 **I'll try my best to update next Sunday. Now, onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Diagon Alley_**

They all exited the building and were greeted by the overly crowded streets. My dad looked around and smiled, and while Mrs. Fowl had a nostalgic look on her face Mr. Fowl and Artemis just looked completely lost.

"Well, we can't just walk around in a big group like this…" my dad looked at us, deciding how to split us up. "Well, how about we-"

"This is just absurd. Completely absurd." Mr. Fowl said. I guess he couldn't wrap his mind around anything after seeing Gringotts. (They probably had to pass by the dragons while getting to their vault; the ride alone is a scare itself. Trust me.)

"Dear, you just need time to accept it and…take it all in" said his wife, but he still looked shocked and pale. "Well, how about you and I take a rest and have a something to drink?" Mr. Fowl just nodded as if in a trance.

She led her husband down the stairs and I heard him mutter about "magic all over again", but at the time I didn't care. Mrs. Fowl turned around to look at us.

"I would appreciate it if you were to purchase everything on the list, Mr. Damon. My husband needs time to…adapt. I guess it was too soon to bring him here full-force." She smiled warmly at us and handed the sack of galleons to Artemis and in turn he handed it to us.

"I'll accompany you, mother." He nodded at my dad and hurried off after his mother. They soon disappeared in the crowd.

We were silent for a few seconds and I looked over my shoulder to me dad. He shrugged and put his arms around my shoulder, and then he shouted: "Well then, time to introduce you to one of the most amazing places on earth! Fist stop: robe fitting!" he ushered us in front of him, and while we all followed Nate was awfully quiet. I guess he sympathized with Mr. Fowl.

We passed by a few odd looking shops. One had worn-down and some broken items on display-I don't know why anyone would buy from there, honestly- and another had boxes, brooms, robes, and a few books that had moving pictures on it. It looked awesome.

Dad must have caught the look of interest on my face, because he chuckled and tugged my arm. "Aiden, if you're thinking of basketball I have some bad news for you: basketball doesn't exist in the wizarding world, but-"

"WHAT?" I couldn't help myself. What kind of an absurd world didn't have basketball? These people were demented.

"Don't worry, sweetie, there's another amazing sport that I'm positive you'd be interested in. _As if,_ I thought. I'd never been interested in anything but basketball, what could ever be a substitute?

From that point on I was a bit grumpy and didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, because if I had I would have noticed the ice cream parlor and demanded Nate buy me a cone as compensation for the waffle he stole. We passed by a shop or two, finally arriving at a store that had jet-black robes on display with a weird emblem on the left side.

As soon as we entered, a stout woman ran over to us and greeted us with an overly excited tone, "Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions! Here to get your Hogwarts robe fitting, I presume? Come along, dears! I'll be with you in a moment!"

She guided us deeper into the shop until we made it to a spacious area where a student was getting his robes fitted. She walked over to him and started putting the finishing touches to the lengths and widths of the robe.

I heard Myles sigh on my right. "Must she wear such a vibrant shade of purple?"

The tension broke out between us as we tried to hide our laughs. After all, Madam Malkin didn't look like she deserved it. Thankfully, she didn't hear our laughter nor did she take notice of Myles' remark.

"All done now, yes we are!" she said as she waved her wand and the robe slid off the student. The student got off the stool he was standing on and shyly stood by the wall, as if waiting for someone.

"Now, your turn!" she said as she waved her wand and two other stools came zooming out of who knows where. They straightened themselves in the air and settled themselves gently on the ground. "Step up, step up!" Madam Malkin ordered, but it was more of a cheery and excited tone than a bossy one.

She nudged my hands and urged me to spread them eagle-like. I felt a robe slide itself onto me before I saw it, and as I turned to look at the Fowl twins I saw them in similar situations. Madam Malkin began with me, putting mins here are there, and when she was finished she moved onto Beckett. I looked down at my robes, admiring the fine fabric it was made of. The emblem I had noticed earlier was split into four parts: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, just as my father had described to me (the night I got my letter I kept my dad up late prying every piece of information I could from him).

I put down my arms (for some reason I still had them up), and just as I was about to ask my dad what other items were on our list Madam Malkin went on and struck up a conversation with my dad. _Ah yes, perfect timing. Please note the sarcasm._

"Oh, Ethan! I remember when you first came in for your robe fitting! You looked so much like a Ravenclaw, with all your questions and curiousity, but I was proven wrong when you were sorted into Hufflepuff! No shame in that though, the great Newt Scamander himself was a Hufflepuff. And you've got children now! Four of them, as I can see."

"Actually, I'm only the father of these two" he said as he gestured to Nate and I. As they carried out their conversation, my eyes wandered around the shop. On the left side there was a rack with a variety of what looked like cloaks. One looked very familiar, as her dad often wore one when he went on a 'special business trip'. In fact, he was wearing it that day. On a wall behind me there were several shelves with elegant looking gloves. Some were elegant; black, dark, and expensive looking. They were made of some sort of reptile skin, and as I looked closer I saw that one had a tag on it that read "Hungarian horntail". I had no idea what that was, but 'Hungarian' sure made me hungry. _Yes, leave it to me to associate anything with food._

As I was looking at the other pieces of clothing the store offered, my eyes landed on the boy that was previously having his robes fitted. In the span of 5 minutes, I had totally forgotten about him.

"Hey" I said, but it seemed as if his mind were elsewhere. He was fidgeting with his fingers and he looked very worried. I frowned and I raised my voice a bit more. "Hey!"

This time he looked up, startled. He looked at the shop's door, as if expecting someone to walk through, and then looked back at me.

"Hey…" he said and then shut up.

Well, he was a talkative.

"My name's Aiden. What about you? You're going to Hogwarts this year too right?" if I were going to spend the next 7 years at Hogwarts, I'd at least like to have a few friends who have been with me through it all.

The boy mumbled his name under his breath and said an inaudible sentence.

"Sorry?" I said. I saw that he was nervous and it would only make him more anxious and nervous if I pried information from him and made him repeat himself, but that just made me even more curious.

At that exact moment, a woman came into the shop. Her outfit looked like it would put even the Fowls to shame. Her hair was put in a neat bun, the top of her blond hair adorned with hairpins that looked like they wear made of silver and pearls. She wore a skirt and a vest that looked very much muggle-like; her hands were filled with rings of emerald and diamond. In addition to that, her heels looked like I could exchange them for my house (or pay a college tuition fee).

"Lucas, I hope you're done with your robe fitting." She said it in such a rude tone I couldn't stop myself from glaring at her. Whoever she was, I instantly disliked her.

"Yes, mother" he picked up the box Madam Malkin had set for him on a stool and walked over to his mother. _Woah._ He used such a formal tone with his mother. Who was he, Artemis Fowl?

His mother didn't offer to hold the box for him, and instead put a few galleons on a counter and left the shop. Her son hurried after her.

"Poor boy." Madam Malkin pouted, and then turned towards us and pointed at us, "That woman is a real witch, mind my word. I bet she's rather happy that he's going off to Hogwarts. One 'burden' off her back" and she scoffed in disgust. She had look of distaste on her face, as if she had just licked a really sour lemon.

"Who's she?" asked Beckett, and by the look on Myles face he had the same question. I'm glad he was the one to ask, because I didn't want to seem nosy.

"Oh, never you mind!" with the flip of her wand, the robes slid back off us and became hurriedly sowing themselves where Madam Malkin had put pins. When each robe was finished, another one came from the racks and sew itself to the same lengths of the first, so that each of us ended up with three. In about two minutes, all three robes were done. "Three pairs of dragon hide gloves, three hats, and three winter cloaks as requested, I presume?" she said as she packed them without waiting for an answer.

Dad handed her a few galleons-some from his personal pouch and some from the Fowls- and took the packages containing our robes and the rest of our purchased items. He then thanked Madam Malkin for them and led us out the shop. Nate looked around, and I didn't know what was going through his head or what to say, but I had to find some way to get at least a grin on his face. A frown didn't suit him.

"Well, let's go over to the book shop. Shall we?" dad said as he pointed to a shop in front and about two shops down from Madam Malkin's.

As soon as Myles heard the word "books", his eyes lit up. He picked up his pace and was the first one to enter _Flourish and Blotts_.

"Nate, if I ever become Myles I give you permission to poison, decapitate me, and to throw me down the deepest well." At this, my brother cracked a smile. _Yes, there is the git I know and love._

"I don't need permission; I'd do it with pleasure, thank you" he replied.

And with that, we entered the bookstore. As bookstores go, there was so much too see: shelves and rows and stacks of books everywhere. Interesting…not.

My dad got all the books for us, each set in a pile and wrapped neatly. We each held our own stack and walked out the doorway, but as we were going to continue down the street my dad called us aside.

"Now, want to see something cool?" he said this in the tone magicians usually say to kids before they show them something really lame, but I knew that this was no trick.

He asked us to set our books on the ground, and as we did he produced a royal blue pouch from somewhere in his travel cloak. I suspected what he was going to do next, but I didn't think he could actually, and quite simply, shove all the books into a tiny bag the size of a Nutella jar.

"Awesome sauce…" Beckett and I said at the same time, but Myles just looked confused.

"How is that physically possible? You can't just expand an object dimensions on the inside but not on the outside and-"

"Welcome to the Wizarding world, people." He said as he tucked the pouch back into his cloak and ushered us along. He told us to wait outside a supply shop as he went in and got a 3 huge pots and some other weird looking stuff.

"I feel like this day's being rushed. We don't even have time to look around the place!" Becket said eyeing the shops around us, and I caught his eye linger at a crowded store that read "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" that had an advertisement on the front window saying "Just in time for school, the Skiving Snackbox is back!" I couldn't read the rest, because they were in a smaller font, but I got the message anyway: it was a joke shop, and I wasn't going to leave until I had checked it out.

"True, but it looks like we've got so much time to explore anyway", was Myles' reply. I know he wasn't talking about Diagon Alley; what caught his interest was how everything worked here. He wanted to discover the truth behind everything, and god help me he wasn't going to stop until he turned every stone over.

My dad came out with nothing (as everything was probably stacked away safely in his magic pouch thing) and clapped Nate on the back.

"There's this last shop we have to go to, and then we have to meet up with the Fowls." My dad said. And as I recounted, there was only one more thing that we hadn't gotten: a wand.

We went to end of the alley, where a small shop stood alone. The sign above it held the name "Ollivanders" written in massive letters. The windows were so dusty you could barely see through them, and just as we were about to enter two people came out: the boy and the woman from before. Neither of them gave us a second glance as they passed by and disappeared into the crowd.

"Oi, isn't that the boy from before" Nate offered. Wow Nate, how observant of you.

"Yes, but let's not put our noses in somebody else's business" dad said and he opened the door for us. "Mr. Ollivander will help your wand chose you, and in the meantime Nate and I will go and get one more thing. If you're finished and we're not back just wait right outside the shop, alright?"

I nodded to him, and he left us in the empty shop. I looked around at the stacks of wooden cases all over the place-on shelves and of the floor placed messily here and there.

"It smells like a wood factory" said Beckett, and now that he had pointed it out I noticed that it in fact did smell of sawdust.

"Why are all these scattered on the floor? If he wanted to sell them, he should at least take proper care of them." Myles said as he picked up a wand, and instantly he was thrown back and the wand flew out of his hand.

Luckily, I was right behind him and cushioned his fall. Yay.

"Ger' roff" I said from beneath him. From several experiences, I don't like being used as a cushion.

"Sorry…" he sounded genuinely sorry, so I decided to let it go-for now.

Just then, we heard a crash from somewhere in the shop coming from the maze of shelves. A few seconds later, an old man with messy white hair and a very ( _very_ ) wrinkled face came out from behind one of the shelves.

"Try this one" he immediately said. No introductions, no "hey how are you doing?" He just went straight to business.

Myles held the wand in his hand, and he was greeted with the same reaction of the first. This time I stepped out of his way. _Floor, meet Myles Fowl. Myles Fowl, meet Floor._

"Ah, no good. You see, I've been trying to update my wands and make them compatible with any height. But as you can see, my attempt was unsuccessfull…oh well, straighten up boy." He said as we walked around the front desk. "Well, at least you're intact! No lost limbs, all is well!"

"What?" Myles blurted out as he dusted himself off. Ollivander didn't answer. He took out a measuring tape, let it go, and it instantly started measuring Myles body. He asked Myles a few questions that he answered, and after that measured Beckett and I. What our heights had to do with wands, only the Lord of Doughnuts knows.

As soon as he was done, he disappeared once more around the shelves.

"That was…new, I guess"

"Out of all the names you could've given this situation, you went for 'new'?" seriously, if the situation were anything, it was weird-like first-time-going-to-a-pool-and-watching-in-horror-as-the-grannies-strip weird. This Mr. Ollivander may be great at wand making, but he was in dire need of personal space classes.

He came back around and put around 20 boxes of wands on the desk, then separated them and gave each of us a pile to try out wands from.

I can tell you from first-hand experience, it wasn't pleasant. Every time I held an "incompatible" wand, something broke or someone got hurt. Twice I hit a glass-which fixed with the wave of his wand- and I met the floor several times too, until finally I waved one and a light silver glow came from the tip

"Oho, a fine wand had chosen you, dear. It's Flexible- which is usually common for those who don't grow to be so tall- alder wood, one of the finest and the best for non-verbal spells, and unicorn hair core. A fine choice indeed" he said as we went on examining the wands' reactions to Myles and Beckett.

"Ow!" yelped Beckett as he waved a wand and all the boxes came crashing down his feet. He was getting impatient and irritated, and I felt relieved that my wand choosing was over. Mr. Ollivander placed my wand in a box, and after a few minutes Beckett held up a wand that didn't want to harm him further.

He sighed and smiled as Ollivander took the wand and boxed it. (His smile looked more like an I'm-glad-that's-over-or-I-would-have-snapped-the-wand-in-two smile)

"Hawthorn, dargon heartstring…ah, be wary of its intentions and be wary of the dark arts." He said in a serious tone. 1- Nice going, you just killed the happy mood. 2- Dark arts? The cruelest thing Beckett has ever done was trap him brother in a bear trap (yes Myles forgives him).

Myles was still at it, and he had finished trying all the wands had put at the table. He frowned, went around the corner and came back with about ten more wands. He set them all on the desk and waved his hand at Myles, urging him to try more.

"I feel like I've been in here for a decade." Said Beckett with a bored look on his face.

"Beckett, you're so impatient. It's been around fifteen minutes" I sighed. But soon after I myself started to get bored. Mr. Ollivander had brought over another large pile that Myles was trying from.

I was starting to think we'd be there the whole day when the door to the shop opened and my brother and dad walked in.

"Still trying your wands, are you?" he said and placed a sack that contained some galleons on the front desk. Just as he spoke, the wand in Myles hand lit up.

"Oh finally," sighed Beckett, "Let's go catch up with mom and the rest."

Ollivander said a few words of congratulations to Myles and told him a bit about his wand, which no doubt Myles memorized, and we all left.

With all our supplies bought, we made our way to _Rosa Lee Teabag._ We entered the small shop; it wasn't crowded, for a lot of people were just there to get supplies and leave and others preferred the Leaky Cauldron. We spotted the Fowls sitting at a table far back-probably to avoid attention to their muggle attire-and sat at a table that was a good distance from the odd looking people in dark cloaks who sat in a corner.

"Sorry we were late; sometimes it's hard to find a perfect wand for the wielder." My dad said. The three Fowls had stopped their conversation as soon as they had arrived, but my dad pretended nothing was off.

"Actually, we were hoping if we could wrap things up around here…" Angeline said as she stood up, and the other two Fowls at the table did the same. I didn't want to go, because I hadn't seen _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ yet, but the atmosphere was so tense I didn't dare say anything.

"Well now, I think that's enough of magic for one day" my dad clapped his hands and turned around. "Vamonos, everyone! Let's get back to reality." He said as he led the way out the café (or whatever it was).

As we made our way back to _The Magical Menagerie_ I couldn't help but get infected by my dad's optimistic aura. He had a slight skip to his walk, and soon I was doing the same. This was going to be the best experience in my life. Yes, I would be away from my family and Nate, but it wasn't like I was going to be gone forever. There was at least Christmas to look forward to.

I turned around and walked backwards, facing the twins. "So, I've been thinking about something: what are you most excited to do when you get to Hogwarts? I've been thinking about potions and transfiguration, and I've also been thinking if I should even try flying on a broom, because when I think about it it's exciting and adventurous but when I think too deeply I remember I'm sorta afraid of heights and who knows I might fall to my death" and I just went on rambling until Becket stopped me.

"Aiden. What?" and then it dawned on me: they were new to all of this and they probably didn't understand ninety percent of what I was talking about. Dad chuckled lightly.

"Go easy on them, Aiden."

"And try not to skewer them with your nerd side" Nate added. I pouted. It wasn't my fault if I liked explaining my plans and schedules to others; it helped me focus my ideas and confirm them.

We all stepped into the shop we came in from and were sent home by the ugly green flames

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dad emptied the Fowl twin's supplies into the Fowl's trunk. Whoever was looking out the window at that time must have thought we were throwing an early Halloween party or something. Dad had a last minute conversation with them from the window and then backed away as the car started. I stood outside the front door waving at the Fowls as their car pulled away from the driveway and down the street. I felt so light headed; so many things had happened in such a short period of time. Dad sprinted up the front steps and into the house, but as I closed the door behind me and found Nate blocking the way.

"Want to watch _Doctor Who_?"

Well, at least that was a bit of a confirmation that Nate wasn't creeped out by the events of the day. He seemed to be taking it better than Mr. Fowl.

"Yup" I said. Watching _Doctor who_ was a valid option anytime and anywhere. If the apocalypse were taking place, I'd probably be found dead in front of a TV.

Nate went in to get the popcorn ready while I turned the Wii on and got comfortable on the couch. Soon after Nate appeared my mom came into the room.

"It's getting late, children."

To be honest, I hated when she called us children. Yes, I was a child, but I'm _your_ child, so you could at least, oh I don't know, call me by my name? As much a she denies that she hasn't changed her attitude towards everyone since she discovered dad's nature and mine, she's doing a really bad job at hiding it.

"Oh, I'll put her to bed. Just one episode and we're done." Nate smiled, and she left the room and headed up the stairs to her room.

We started the episode and five minutes later my dad squished himself between us and put his arms around us.

"I can't believe I've skipped so many episodes. Fill me in, oh wise and worthy ones."

As we talked away and watched, I realized something: although I claimed being apart from them for a long time was not so hard, I realized it might not be so. I was _really_ going to miss them.

 **Okay, I know I might be starting to bore you, but bear with me a few more chapters (I think the next one may be just them getting into Hogwarts, sorted, the first few days and such. Then, I'll start to to do time lapses, showing you bits and parts from this year and that until the 6** **th** **year(which is the one the main plot is going to take place) and continue on from there. I didn't want to just jump directly into the situation; I preferred giving an introduction and a sense of familiarity to get to know each character's personality and such. I know so far it is more Harry Potter-y than Artemis Fowl, but that also has it's time and plot (buahahahhaa)**

 **If there's anything wrong with the info or you see plot holes please tell meh! I re-read my chapters but I know i don't catch all the mistakes.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

**Well…I said next Sunday and Sunday turned out to be 2 months…**

 **I** **'m so sorry! I got so caught up in studying(honestly this year killed me) plus I had to study for my SATs and then after SATs I had finals then after finals there were so many freaking birthday parties I had to organize, go shopping for and all that stuff**

 **And then after that was over my dad wanted us to have family time so we went to my grandpa's house where I don't feel comfortable at all and couldn't write I'm so sorry they're not good excuses but I hope to write every week to catch up on the plot (I hope :p). I wrote this chapter a week ago but I had to read it once more (I didn't want to do it directly after I finished writing it I wanted to forget what I wrote then review it. ) I actually ended up adding 1200 words. Yay for you! It's a suuper long chapter. Ok, I'm going to stop ranting. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 4: First Year_**

The travel from Dublin to Platform 9 3/4 was comic. Mr. And Mrs. Fowl were relieved that the journey didn't require us to use the Floo Network, but it did require us to use Portkeys; then they wish they could have used the Floo Network. It was a new experience but fun for all-except the Fowls. The trip from Dublin to ShropShire Hills left him quiet furious; no one had warned him that they'd be falling from the sky upon arrival. My dad likes to keep surprises, and if he were in Mr. Fowl's place he would have had fun, but someone has to remind him the the Fowl's personality is completely different than ours. Mrs. Fowl also had a scare as she rarely traveled by Portkey when with her family, which was rarely.

" I hope we get to do that again!" Becket said as he picked himself up from the ground and whooped. Myles was just dumbfounded, the only way of knowing he enjoyed it was when Beckett raised his hands and Myles gave him a high-five.

"Well, good news for you." said dad brightly as he pointed to the valley. "There's another Portkey down there" he said as he pointed to the valley. Mr. Fowl's 'pissed off' meter was about to blow, and even more so when my dad said " I told you to wear something easy to move in" and chuckled with his hands up in surrender.

The journey down took us about 10 minutes,all the time my dad filling in the Fowls how the portkey system works.

".., and so the Department of Magical Transportation sets Portkey's across both Ireland and Britain to give students a means of transportation to London, and that's because the Hogwarts express is the main transport to Hogwarts. I mean, you could travel to Hogsmead and then to Hogwarts from there, but the express is more traditional. And more fun. Of course, it's not permanent or we'd see tons of cases of people being teleported and then there would be mayhem. There's a certain time interval that…" From behind, I could hear the grin in his voice. From what I've deduced from the past month, he loves talking about everything magic.

When we made it to the bottom, there was a man reading a newspaper sitting on a small rock wearing a neon green shirt and checkered pants. He looked up to see who had come.

"Ah, Damon!" he said as he stood up "How are you, my good man! And how are things with the Brown family case?"

"All good, everything was put to order" he replied as he pat him on the back. "I'm sure everyone can be at ease now."

"Ah, fantastic! I will inform everyone as soon as I get off duty and back to the ministry. Everyone's been on edge." he then inspected the people behind them. "Is this the family you were talking about the other night? All good things, I assure you!" he said then gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes, let me introduce you. This is Artemis Fowl senior, his wife Angeline Fowl, and their sons Myles and Beckett." dad said as he gestured to the group.

"Hello to all! I hope you're enjoying the wonders of our world!"

"Of course we are. It and all its…eccentricities." he said as he eyed the man who spoke in an official manner but wore a clown's attire.

"I sure hope you do!" he said, oblivious to the direct insult. " I, on the other hand, am not enjoying the muggle world at all. These muggle clothes look really foreign, and I'm sure to get odd looks from my co-workers back at the ministry."

"You don't say…" Myles commented.

"Well, at least I blend in!"

"Works like a charm" Beckett remarked and gave him a thumbs up. It took me all of my willpower to not crack up right there.

"Ah, will you look at the time. That's enough chit-chat, you should be on your way to kings cross by now!" he said as he stepped away from the rock, and on the other side lay a worn-out leather purse. We bid him farewell and took our next Portkey journey, which took us to a basement in some old building. We left the building, and a few blocks down we were met by the grand station of King's Cross.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Getting onto the platform went swiftly. It was the only thing Mr. Fowl was partially prepared for and told about beforehand. On the other side, Platform 9 3/4 was crowded with families rushing to board their children on the train. When my father said train, I expected a train. This was beyond what I expected; it was the freaking Polar Express. It was utterly massive, its gleaming red cars going all along the long platform, the steam and fog clouding the view ahead. Of course, looking at the train reminded me how far I was going, and who I'd leave behind. I already felt homesick and missed the family, but I would get to see them on Christmas. Four months apart wasn't hard to deal with, right?

A little voice inside me screamed " _hell no!"_

I looked at Myles and Beckett both to my left expecting to see doubt and uncertainty on their faces, but they looked pretty fine with the situation. So while my eyes were threatening to spill out the Nile they just casually hugged their parents and got onto the train. To be fair, they were used to these kinds of situations. From what I know, the Fowls would leave their kids with the Butlers for weeks out on business trips or vacations. Occasionally they'd go along, but it was sad to see parents leave their children for such a long time.

Maybe that's why the Fowls share a not-so-strong relationship with their parents. When I compare what I have with my family to what they have, I don't see a lot of caring in it. I've never seen them engage in regular family activities other than dinner. Maybe I'm misjudging them, and I do believe I am doing so because I can't judge a book by its cover.

I shouldn't have started to think about family, because all the time I spent with them and the fear of being separate started to take over me. I turned around to my dad and ran to him like a two-year-old and bawled my eyes out. He held on to me and tried to comfort me, but all that was going through my head was spending the next months with complete strangers. How was I supposed to get used to living in such a large castle with people I didn't know? How do I know my roommates won't steal my box of candies and truffles? What if I'm not good enough? What if the twins and I end up I separate houses?

Wait- _What if the twins and I are separated?!_

I pulled away from my dad and I started to panic.

"Dad! What if Myles and Beckett and I end up in separate houses what if I'm not with them what if our classes aren't together and-"

"Aiden, Breathe! It's not a big problem! Even if you're not in the same house you can still be together during breaks and lunches. Plus, you can make new friends with the girls sharing your dorm!" He said, which wasn't very reassuring.

"Dad. I don't wa _nt_ new friends. _"_ I realized I sounded as ridiculous as _Caillou,_ but at that time I didn't care.

He gave me another smile, pecked me on the cheek and gave me one last hug. The train whistled and I heard someone call out for all the students to get on board. I pulled away and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. Time to know what riding a train feels like.

"Nate told me to give you a punch for him" Dad said as he playfully pushed my shoulder. "He's going to miss you."

"I'll miss you both so much. Give mom a hug for me, ok?" I said, and he gave me a painful smile. I hope mom will start to accept us the way she did before she knew we were wizards. I said goodbye, boarded the train, and started searching for the twins.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I found the Fowl twins at what seemed like the very end of the train. They were sitting opposite each other in complete silence taking _both_ widow seats.

"Not fair! We decided to choose who sits on the window seats by rock-paper-scissors!"

"Aiden, you suck at rock-paper-scissors." Myles said blankly and he stared out the window. I pouted and took seat on his right. For the next hour we sat in silence, occasionally breaking it to ask a question or to attempt to start a conversation.

Thankfully, we were saved by a sudden knock on our compartment door. The door opened slowly and quietly, and a head full of curly brown hair came popping in.

"Um, all the other compartments are fu-" he stopped mid-sentence and suddenly he was as red as a tomato. He was the boy from Madam Malkin's. Maybe he got embarrassed by the encounter.

He turned to leave but then there were two other people standing in front of the boy.

"Oh thank the lord, an empty compartment!" one said as they invited themselves in, the other boy forced to sit down. I didn't mind, but I didn't mind if they had asked if they could come in either.

"I'm Lorcan,and this is Lysander. Nice to meet you all!" Lorcan said with a bright smile. Lysander, the spitting image of Lorcan, looked at us and waved.

"Well, what are the odds of having two sets of twins in the same compartment?" he said in a light voice. The Fowls were a bit confused. Usually no one would know they were twins until they were told so, seeing that they didn't look so similar and had different hair colors.

"I'm Myles Fowl, and this is-"

"Kilometers." I deadpanned. No one laughed except Lysander ( _someone_ appreciates my humor!). Everyone else looked at me, then continued to listen to Myles introduction.

"-and this is Beckett, and that's a disgrace." he said, motioning to me. " Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Aiden, and this is…" I said looking to my right. What was his name again?

"Lucas." he said in a low voice looking at his hands.

"Okay!" Lorcan said and leaned forward in excitement. "So, we're going to be here for a couple of hours. What should we do?"

Beckett pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and placed them on the side table.

"UNO?"

And that's how we spent most of the next six hours before we changed into our uniforms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Now I expected to get off the train and walk straight up to the front doors, but nope. That didn't happen at all. Instead, we went for a boat ride. A freaking boat ride. And I wasn't happy. I sat down in the middle with Lucas, one hand clinging to the side of the boat and the other to the chair.

"Your hand is going to get cramped from holding on too tight"

"Shut up, Myles."

"Myles! Myles! Did you see that? I just saw something move!" Beckett said as he leaned over to get a better look at the water-and the boat tilted with him.

"bECKETT!" I wanted it to sound as an urgent call, but it came out as a bloodthirsty scream instead. We got several odd looks from the students in the other boats, so Beckett set his butt back in the boat.

"Ev'rythin' alrigh' over there?" the large and hairy man that guided us to the boats boomed from the very first boat. His name was Hagrid, wasn't it? Beckett just hollered back and gave him a thumbs up, then sat back down and started a conversation with Myles on what could the shape in the river have been, leaving Lucas and I in a very awkward situation.

"So…are you excited?" I asked the boy. I expected to get another dry answer from him, but his eyes actually lit up as he started rambling.

"Very! I heard that the potions master was really nice and that the Herbology professor is a war hero from back in 1998! I think it's great having a nice teacher teaching interesting subjects, but I heard that this McGonagall person is a bit strict…I just can't wait to start attending classes!" he beamed at me, realized he was overreacting, then set back down for a friendly smile. "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine, really. I'm a bit excited too. At least now I don't have to worry about trigonometry."

"Sorry?"

"Ah, nothing. Let's just hope we make it to land safely." I said, gripped my seat tighter, and prepared myself for the rest of this horrifying journey.

OoOoOoOoOoO

One thing was for sure, I was going to _hate_ moving around Hogwarts. There were so many stairs! You just kept going up and up the never-ending flight of stairs. Just when I thought my heart was going to give out, we entered a room. The short man guiding us turned around-I assumed he did as he was too short to see-and started filling us in on the process of sorting.

I was not told I was going to be sorted in front of the entire school, and I was not happy about it. In addition to that, I had forgotten the scenario in which the Fowl twins and I are separated and the feeling of panic returned. Just when I was going to confront the twins on it, everyone began to move forward and into the Great Hall.

The view alone was enough to make me forget my problems for a microsecond. The table, the walls, the _ceiling_ …everything was so breathtaking that I almost forgot that my last name started with a 'D', so I was going to be part of the first groups to be sorted.

Thankfully, there was a bit of time to delay the sorting. The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, introduced herself and wished the students, new and old, a pleasant stay at Hogwarts this year.

 _Yeah, but right now isn't very much pleasant to me._ I started sweating everywhere and I secretly hoped I wasn't leaving any marks on my uniform. McGonagall finished her speech and set the sorting hat on a stool. My dad had told me I was going to be sorted by a talking hat being placed on my head, but it looked like a normal hat to me.

And just like that, the hat started to sing. Sweet.

"Holy s-" Beckett started, then realized what he was saying and shut up. Ah, if only his mother could hear the words her eleven-year-old son said away from her. I hadn't told the twins about the sorting hat and other things as well, wanting to keep it a secret and use it to my advantage, just like giving Beckett a scare right now.

"It's like he popped out of a Disney movie." Myles commented, and I snickered at the thought of watching it sing on Disney Vevo off YouTube. Now I made fun of the ragged thing, but the song was actually pretty inspiring and uplifting (plus I wanted its vocal abilities).

The song ended, and the Headmistress began roll calling. I looked over to the twins expecting them to be indifferent and seek their reassurance, but, like me, they looked super worried.

"Well, at least you're not back in Ireland and I'm here all by myself." I shrugged, attempting to lighten up the mood.

"What if Myles and I end up in separate houses?" Becket said while fidgeting with his fingers. _Thank you. Nice to know you're not worrying about me at all._

"We won't be. We've been in the same class since we picked our noses, we're basically the same person. We won't end up in different houses." Myles said and nudged Beckett playfully on the shoulder. Becket smiled and took Myles hand.

 _Aw. Sibling moments were the best-if only Nate actually gave a damn about me._

I looked forward and noticed they were already through with the 'A's and 'B's,and by the looks of it she was at the end of the 'C's. Before I knew it, my name was next on the list.

"Damon, Aiden."

 _Yay. Note the sarcasm._

I slowly stepped onto the platform and took a seat at the stool looking straight at the crowd in front of me. Nope, not a good idea. I looked down at my feet and prayed that I end up in Hufflepuff just like my father.

The sorting hat was taking its precious time deciding. I didn't know what category I fell into- I wasn't brave, or ambitious and cunning (I just go with the flow of life~), I wasn't very kind or caring (I tried to hide my feeling as much as I can but I'm sorry if I don't like someone I don't have to be nice), and I was definitely not smart (my grades were acceptable, not something to fuss over and call a genius).

While the sorting hat was calmly making a decision, I was having an existential crisis. I felt like I didn't belong anywhere and that if I didn't turn out a Hufflepuff like my dad secretly hoped (I know he did he said he'd give me his tie if I turned out Hufflepuff which is the equivalence of saying "hey I hope you end up in Hufflepuff"), I would be a complete failure.

 _Why am I realizing this just now?!_

"Ravenclaw!" came a sound from somewhere above my head. And at that moment, I silently whispered a word I heard on the telly and was now capable of inserting in a sentence.

I looked over at the twins and they just gave me unsure smiles and a wave. I waved back and gave them a thumbs up mouthing "good luck" to the both of them.

I sat down at the table people were waving to me from and ushering me to join them. They tried to start conversations but I was completely shocked.

I would have been less shocked if I ended up in Slytherin. I was not smart, I was not creative, and I just wasn't a _Ravenclaw_. With all the noise and commotion around me, I felt like the floating candles near the ceiling. Without realizing it, my eyes were tearing up.

"Fowl, Beckett!"

At that my head snapped up and I look as the blond ascended the stage and took a seat.

"Hufflepuff!"

This was not going according to plan. Everything was going downhill. Beckett headed towards the Hufflepuff table, sat down, and didn't take his eyes off Myles. There were three scenarios that could take place: 1) Myles sorted into Ravenclaw with me, leaving me happy and Beckett heartbroken. 2) Myles sorted into Hufflepuff, leaving me heartbroken and an overjoyed Beckett. 3) Myles ends up in either Gryffindor or Slytherin and both Beckett and I are left alone. At first I hoped he would end up with me, because I didn't want to suffer any awkward moments with my fellow first-years. But then I looked at Beckett and the look in his eyes broke me. He was desperate and scared and I felt kind of bad for wanting Myles for Myself. It would be better if the Fowl twins didn't separate.

"Ravenclaw!"

Even from across that hall I could see fat tears rolling down Beckett's cheeks, and like football players all the other Hufflepuffs gathered around him and started comforting him. I turned around to Myles and he too was wiping tears off the back of his robe. I didn't want it to end up like this. This wasn't the plan. We were supposed to be together in the same dorm and stay up making jokes and studying together. And to be honest, I felt like I was more friends with Beckett than I was with Myles. I don't know what it was, but I secretly would have wanted to end up in the same house as Beckett.

I immediately crossed that thought out of my head and went on comforting Myles.

"It's okay, it's like back at home! You had separate bedrooms and that worked fine, right?"

"Y-yeah, but he was only 10 feet away"

Yup, I'm useless. The best I could do was hug him and pat him on the shoulder, saying stuff like "It's okay" and "everything will be fine". The feast appeared in front of us and had I not been preoccupied my jaw would have dropped to the ground. Chicken, meat, souffles, pasta, and so many others mostly of which I had no idea what they were. The dinner passed over the both of us in silence, and soon we were instructed to follow the head of our houses. Myles and I looked over to Beckett as a blue-haired boy leaned over, whispered something in his ear, and ushered him to join the group that was being lead by the head girl. Beckett made eye contact with the both of us and followed the Hufflepuff group.

"Well, I guess we're not among complete strangers." said a familiar blond with his double tagging along behind him.

"Poor Lucas, you should've seen his face when he was sorted with Beckett. Pure terror struck him, the poor boy was s _haking_.I hope he feels better." Lysander said with a spaced out look. He then turned to Myles and gave him a smile. "Pleasure to be your roommate, by the way."

"Ah, yes. Pleasure." Myles answered. He wasn't in the mood for anything, and knowing him he just wanted to get to bed and think everything over.

"Oh look, they'll leave us behind!" I said changing the subject, practically dragging Myles like a rag doll into the crowd. We walked along the halls, took a few turns here and there and a few flights of stairs, then we arrived at a really long spiral staircase that went all the way to the top of the tower.

 _No. Just no. The universe was mocking me._

So up and around we went. I was not ready to climb the stairs day in day out. And the worst part was that there was a crowd. If you're alone on the stairs it's fine, but then there's these people who walk like they don't have anything better to do and hold hands with like 7 friends so they stay together and just _get out of my way._ Any longer and I would've started screaming, but we finally came to a stop. From down where I stood, I could see some large object on the door- and it moved.

And then it talked.

"Part of where you reside, but you cannot dwell inside."

There were a few confused whispers among the first years, but then the head girl spoke up.

"To get into Ravenclaw Tower, one must prove he is worthy of doing so. To get in, you are expected to answer a riddle asked by the eagle. It is also tradition that we let the first years practice their minds and figure out the riddle themselves-"

"But we always spend at least 15 minutes on the stairs! At least let the rest of us through and you can wait out-"

"Quiet, Taylor! Tradition is tradition, and we will follow it." she nodded and stepped aside. "You can now give suggestions and discuss the answer"

"A Mushroom." I said, and everyone looked at me. Yay, more attention.

"Correct" the eagle said, and the door swung open.

"That was fast" Myles said still looking down.

"Nah, don't worry. It's not because I'm smart. We were going to my grandpa's once and the flight was 4 hours so my dad bought Nate and I a few stuff we can spend our time on, like Sudoku and a book of riddles. That was one of the riddles, but let them think I'm smart." I said and laughed lightly. All I got was a tiny smile. I guess it would take time for him-the both of them- to get used to being without one another.

Now, when I saw what as behind the door my jaw dropped and I looked like a four year old seeing Cinderella's Castle for the first time. The Common room (as the head boy had called it) was _massive_. There were grand windows stretching all over the wall revealing the Hogwarts ground. The view was amazing, and although you couldn't make much of it other than the silhouettes of mountains and the starry night, it was breathtaking. There were lush blue couches across the room, each with a side table stacked with books and feathers and such objects.

The grandest view of all was the bookshelves. I wasn't much of a reader back then, but the wooden structure from floor to ceiling was just too impressive. It smelled of parchment and lemon which kind of reminded me of the lemon and pine scented pledge, but that wasn't a bad thing. I loved the scent. In the corner there was a statue of a woman in long robes bearing a wand and a crown at her head. Below were the words "wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure", which I guessed was the Ravenclaw motto or something of that sort.

The whole common room looked so inviting and comfortable that I forgot my worries of not belonging there and followed the other first years to their dorms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I had Myles in the same house as me, but in the dorms I was on my own. I knew absolutely nobody, and it was awkward for everybody. All our luggage was already brought up and everyone assigned a bed. Mine was next to the window, the only purely good thing that happened to me that day.

My trunk was at the end of the bed, so I tried as quietly as I could to open the trunk and get out some pajamas. I grabbed the first thing I found and headed to the bathroom to change. When I got out it seemed like I missed a starting conversation because everyone was talking and chatting away like they were old friends. When I came in everyone went quiet and stared at me.

"And what's your name?" a dark skinned girl with shoulder-length hair nudged her head in my direction.

"Aiden Damon." I said and then stopped. I had paused for too long and it would be awkward if I asked for her name. I had successfully killed the first conversation with my roommates.

"I'm Madeline McCarter" she replied and gave me a smile. "Call me Maddie, mate" I smiled back and thanked god the conversation had picked up again.

"I'm Carolina Barès! Nice to meet you!" a very active girl excitedly sat up from her bed. There was an accent in her voice, but I wasn't sure which. Her hair wasn't frizzy, but there was s _o much of it._ The way she jumped up and beamed at me reminded me of a certain My Little Pony character.

"I'm Fiona Brown." a girl with short red hair and a very thick Scottish accent said and extended a hand.

"Samantha Johnson!" Another girl said as she _hugged me._ She actually _hugged_ me.

"Ah…well, nice to meet you all…!" I said uncertainly. "Don't be shy" Fiona said. "We're all going to be roommates for the next seven years unless one of us suffers a painful and gruesome death. So we might as well get comfortable with each other." I laughed along with the others, but my mind was elsewhere. I may have seemed uninterested, but it was just that I was thinking of the name 'Brown' and where I had heard it before. At last, I pinned the name down to the encounter with the odd looking ministry official in the morning.

"Hey, Fiona?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied as she rummaged her rucksack for sleepwear.

"If it's not too personal, I heard my dad talking to a ministry official about something called 'the Brown case'. Do you know about it?"

She looked over at me and smiled, then stood up and threw her sleepwear over her shoulder.

"That would be my cousin, Katlyn. She's five and has a bad temper, so when her parents decided to take her to this crowded muggle building that has a lot of shops it didn't end so well. Little tyke decided she wanted Bertie Bott's beans, and when they only came in four flavors had a fit. She sent the candy flying, the lollipops started hitting passersby on the head and almost set the poor employees hair on fire."

I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect that. By the end of her story we were all gripping our stomachs from laughter. After that, we started sharing our own funny experiences- magic involved and not involved. Maybe making new friends wasn't so bad after all.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Christmas was just around the corner, and over the months I got to know everyone better. Madeline had an older brother, so when I found out our first few conversations were endless complaints and assassination plans. She was a fashion freak and loved to add little accessories to the uniform, and soon other girls from other houses started asking her for fashion advice and such.

Carolina is from Brazil with two younger sisters, which is probably why she's always happy-go-lucky and is nice to everyone. Because she has a knack for drawing, Madeline and her get along very well. She sketches the figure and Madeline attempts to describe the outfit in mind to her. It was clear that they were going to be the inseparable friends of the group.

Fiona, an only child, was fierce and could shut you up with just a look. Honestly, she liked to direct things and be the one to take decision, but I didn't mind. To do that kind of thing you need determination, self-confidence and a strong character, which she all had. As for what she liked, it was kind of confusing. She was loud and talkative, but when it came to breaks or when she wanted to rest she would ask to have complete silence, lay down, close her eyes and think. Another interesting fact I later found out about her, she played the bass. You'd expect she would play something like the guitar or the drums to suit her character, but that wasn't the case. I let it go because I barely knew her and who was I to just assume she was a completely rowdy person.

Samantha was also an only child, but there was something to her I couldn't put my finger on. She didn't have any hobby that I knew of and was pretty quiet. In her free time she would excuse herself and leave, not telling us where she was going or to who. We didn't have any right to question and complain to her about it, but it was worrying. Other than that, she was a model Ravenclaw student. After classes she would be seen with one of the professors asking them questions then taking quick notes of the answers, and then she'd go off to wherever she went (we're sure it's not the library-we've checked dozens of times).

Although I became good friends with my roommates (and the other first year girls. The first year girls were separated in two dorms (the other had 6) and the boys in three, but we were still on the same level), the twins were still my best friends. They both seemed to have got over the dilemma of being in different houses and we now had lunches and most of our free periods together, almost like old times.

We shared some classes together, so that was a good thing. We'd try to sit closest to each other and take turns teaming up with one another, but I would never team up with Beckett in potions. He sucked at it as much as I sucked at rock-paper-scissors.

The year went by slowly, and we started to get a better concept on what magic was. Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…it was all so interesting that for the first time I actually wanted to study it all. And the best part was that most of the teachers were the best at what they do, except for professor Binns from the History of Magic classses and Professor Aurora from Astronomy. They were both so indifferent they didn't leave any impression at all.

The year was amazing , the experience ecstatic, and of course it was all thanks to the Fowls. Our evenings out exploring the grounds and being the complete idiots we were, skipping dinner to camp out in empty classrooms, running off past curfew to the kitchen were some of the best memories I had. Thinking back, if I had come all alone I would still feel left out and homesick, but with them here I had a part of home with me. And of course with 6 years left, we didn't let the memories stop there.

 **Really long author's note:**

 **Okay guys, I know this is more boring stuff but I feel like this stuff in necessary idk why. Next chapter (hopefully) will be the last of the introductions, and then I'm going to get into the story (which takes place between year 5 and 7 I'm not sure yet).**

 **I just wanted to clear a few things here:**

 **-i wasn't sure if Floo powder is consider international transportation. I tried researching but a lot of the sources told me it's unknown, so I wet with portkeys.**

 **\- I know Myles and Beckett are strong characters, but they're still 11 and not as cold-hearted as Artemis was, so I think they would cry in such an event.**

 **\- I know Beckett is sporty and you would have probably thought he would play well in Gryffindor but I think otherwise. I wanted to break the stereotype thing that the sporty and outgoing are usually Gryffindor, so I put him in Hufflepuff. He might be good at sports but he might value friendship and loyalty more (in my opinion) BECKETT HAS A BIG HEART OKAY?**

 **\- The names of Aiden's roommates were chosen randomly. I literally walked up to my sister and asked her "give me a name" and went on with it. As for the surnames I went on facebook, typed random names other than the ones I was given by family members and took the surnames. Sorry they sound wrong and unsuitable and like they came out of a chick flick :p**

 **\- I tried researching a bit on the dorm structure, but to no avail. So I just assumed there was a floor for each year, and the rooms are divided to every 5-7 people. Sorry if it's inaccurate, but I tired.**

 **Speaking of research, I try to be as accurate as possible and do a lot of research on backgrounds and such, so if you find any flaws please tell me!**

 **One more thing: would you rather have short chapters (2000-2500 words) and update regularly or long chapters (4000-5500 words) and update every 1.5-2 weeks? I prefer longer chapters but whatever you guys want I'm not the reader xp**

 **If there are any other unclear things PM me or ask me in the comments and I will explain in the beginning of the next chapter. (also if there are any mistakes you manage to catch it's ok to tell me! And if you find a fault in the writing style it's the same! The more criticism the more I can improve!)**

 **Thank you for reading** ** _Hogwarts with the fowls_** **! (and thank you to my new follower!)**


End file.
